Merida & Punzie (continued from Let it Go)
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Here ya go! The second DisDreamworks volume! Series is recommended for Teen-Mature. First: Let it Go Next: Enter Merricup! Or...Hiccstrid? Fourth: Brittany Horrendus Haddock!


Chapter 1: The Guardian of Fun

"Hello Guardian Land!" said Kristie, looking around. "Ho ho ho." said Santa, "You've grown so much." Kristie looked at Santa. "Santa." she said, "And Bunnymund. And Sandy!" She ran to them. "Oh my gosh! I've missed you so darn much!" She hugged them. "What are you doing here?" asked Pitch. "You dirty piece of crap!" said Kristie, holding up her staff, "Father said to defeat you and so I will get rid of you, you piece of crap!" "Hey, hey." said Tooth, "Calm it, will ya?" Sandy looked at me. "Why is he here?" she asked Sandman. "Pitch is here because he is a Guardian too." said Sandy. Elsa and Jack's daughter glared at Pitch. "Since when was this no-good skunkbag a Guardian? He killed a lot of families of Guardians!" said Kristie, holding up her staff to Pitch Black. "I know but he's always been one. He's better known as the Boogeyman." said Sandman. "Bunnymund, help me. What the heck is happening to me?" asked Kristie. "It's Ok." he said, "You learned that he is evil and you've learned how to defend yourself. That's the best that you can do." said Bunnymund, "But if you wanna be like your Father, just glare at him and then go on your way being the Guardian of Fun." Kristie smiled. "OK." she said, "Let's go see the kids to give fun to them!"

Chapter 2: How Is Merida Doing?

Back in Arendelle, Anna decided to check on Merida. She dialed the number and waited for Merida to pick up. "Hey, Anna." she said, "What's up?" "Oh!" said Anna, "Hello Merida! How are you doing today?" Merida smiled on the other line. "My brothers are causing devastation again." said Merida. "Oh crap." said Anna, "That sounds terrible." Merida laughed. "That's Ok." said Merida, "So, how's Kristoff doing?" Anna smiled. "He's well." said Anna, "How's your sweetheart?" Merida was silent for a minute. "He's training..." said Merida, "I hope he'll come home with a huge fish for both me and the dragon to enjoy!" Anna smiled. "So, how's your kid?" asked Merida. "She's doing well. She's in her teens now." said Anna. Merida smiled ."That's nice. What was her name again?" Anna smiled on her line. "Her name is Kristabelle. For nicknames we either call her Bella or Krista." said Anna. Merida was annoyed. _Another darn princess name? _she thought_, So darn idiotic! _But she faked a smile so that she could be friendly with Anna. "Oh...cool." she said, not wanting to hurt Anna's feelings. And to Anna's surprise, she sounded happy. "Hey, Merida. You can be honest with me. I know you don't like that name, it's OK. Everybody's different. But a name's just a name, Merida. Her personality is what counts." Merida smiled and this time it was real. "You're right, Anna." she said, "What does she act like?" Anna smiled. "She's a tomboy." said Anna, "And she loves harvesting ice like her father." Merida was happy to hear that. "I'd love to meet her! Maybe I can teach her archery! Well, I'll see ya Anna." Anna said, "You too." They both hung up.

Chapter 3: Hair Scare and Brother Madness

You would've guessed that it takes forever to comb every single strand and you would've guessed that Merida's mother was so stupid. Well, what do you think of Merricup? I found it someplace and it is quite cute. That day, Hiccup wanted to have a kid but Merida kept denying. "Hey, Merida." said Hiccup, "You're gonna have to give in to have one someday. That's how the world works." Merida looked at him. "But, Hiccup." said Merida, "What if I...think that I don't want?" Hiccup looked at her. "I already have brothers to deal with. What if we have a son?" said Merida. "I'd consider a daughter but who knows?" Hiccup said.

In Corona...

"Eugene, he's adorable isn't he?" said Rapunzel. "Do you honestly think that this dude is gonna get long hair too, Punzie?" said Eugene. "Come on, Flynn." said Rapunzel, "What do you think we should name him?" Eugene looked at Rapunzel and then their son. "I think we should name him...Henry." said Rapunzel. Eugene nodded. "OK." he said.

Back in the Scottish Highlands...

"Not now." said Merida. She looked at Toothless and pet him. "What about the naming?" said Hiccup, "it could be a Scottish name." Merida glared at him. "Are ye being racist!?" shouted Merida. Hiccup shook his head. "OK." said Merida, "Then, what Scottish name shall we give our child?" Hiccup sighed. _Now she was motivated in having a kid_, he thought. "Ainsley." said Hiccup. "No." said Merida, "Let's just quit the Scottish names even though I'm Scottish." "So, what are you thinkin'?" said Hiccup. "I'm honestly not sure." she said. "Then, how 'bout somethin' to do with dragons?" said Hiccup, smiling. He knew that that was sure gonna be less exciting then playing Cupid because these darn arrows sure did freakin' hurt. "No." said Merida.

Chapter 4: Flower, Gleam and Glow

"Henry is gonna learn the flower gleam and glow spell." said Punzie (Rapunzel). "And why is that?" asked a girl. Rapunzel fell back, startled. She got back up. "Oh! It's just you, Merida." said Rapunzel. "Yeah." said Merida, "What's shakin', Punzie?" "We just had a baby boy." said Rapunzel. "A baby boy, huh?" said Merida, "Way cool. We were planning on having a girl because I couldn't take having a boy that looks like one of my annoying little brothers." "Hey, Punzie! Ye thinkin' 'bout havin' a daughter?" Rapunzel smiled. "Maybe. But I don't know what our little Henry would think of his sister." said Rapunzel. "Ye know. The usual brother and sister thing!" said Merida, laughing. Rapunzel smiled. "Well, I'll see ya, Punzie." said Merida, "Gonna go check on my Hiccup." Rapunzel smiled at Henry. "I shall teach that to him." said Flynn. "Eugene, what are talking about? You're not the one with the spell inheirated!" said Rapunzel, thinking he was joking. But by the response face she was getting, she realized that her husband was dead serious. "OK." said Rapunzel.

"Flower gleam and glow." sang Flynn, "Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt." Rapunzel smiled and joined. I mean, why not? It was her Healing Incantation. "Change the Fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what was once mine. What was once mine." sang Rapunzel. Both of them were excellent singers and they were surprised that Henry could clap. "Henry!" said Rapunzel, hugging her son, "I can't wait to see Merida and Hiccup's daughter! You'll be great friends!"

Chapter 5: Pitch, Again?

"Hey." said Kristie, "Where the heck did that skunkbag go?" Kristie looked around but couldn't find him. "Why do you care where he is?" asked Bunnymund. "Because he tried to kill me when I was younger so I wanna get rid of that skunkbag!" said Kristie. "Then, go find him." said Sandy, "I'm not stoppin' you and no other Guardian is either." She looked around. "I shall warn my homeland about Pitch's arrival." said Kristie, going back to Arendelle. "Honey, what is it?" asked Elsa. "Have you guys seen that Pitch Black idiot?" asked Kristie, "I am going to find him and he is gonna pay for trying to kill me at a younger age!" Jack looked at his daughter. "Kristie, that's all over. Let's move on." said Jack. "I can't!" said Kristie, freezing the room. "But...if you move on, life will be so much better for you, sweetheart." said Elsa, "I learned that the hard way when I was your age." Kristie looked at her mother. "I shall not move on. That guy deserves to pay and whether it's in a battle or verbal arguement!" shouted Kristie. "Now, sweetheart." said Jack, "We know you're upset. But, he's no longer in your life and we've moved on from that." Kristie decided to go back to the Guardian world. "What's wrong, Kristie?" asked Tooth. "He tried to kill me at a young age! He will pay!" said Kristie, creating a blizzard of anger. "Honey, you're the Guardian of Fun." said Tooth, "And the Guardian of Fun may hate Pitch Black but we move on and live our lives." Kristie looked around and there she saw Pitch Black. "Ah, Kristie Frost." said Pitch. Kristie looked at him. "Don't you dare insist on using me for your schemes, you evil idiot!" shouted Kristie, putting a blizzard over him, "I am the Guardian of Fun and if you do anything more evil to me or my family, I kill you, got it!?" All of the Guardians gasped at what the girl said. How could a girl, the daughter of Jack Frost and Elsa be so...angry and aggresive? She didn't have it in her, did she? Pitch Black stared at Kristie. _Is this who this girl grew up to be? _thought Pitch, _Why, that's better than all the all the Guardians I've ever met. _He smiled for the first time in forever. "Let it go." said Kristie, putting a spell over herself.

Chapter 6: The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

Kristie took several deep breaths. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm a Guardian. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl, you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. Well, know they know. Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door. I don't care what the Guardians will say, let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway." Kristie sang, "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits, and breakthrough. No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free! Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on." Kristie took more deep breaths to calm herself and continued singing, "My power flurries through the air into teh ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back! The past is in the past! Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go! That perfect Guardian is gone! Here I stand in the light of day, let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway." She took more deep breaths and that was the end of her frustration. "I let it go and now, I am fine. Pitch Black means nothing to me and he never freakin' did! You skunkbag! Get the heck out of here!" shouted Kristie.

Chapter 7: The End of Pitch Black?

That sent Pitch Black off and Kristie looked at her fellow Guardians. "Pitch is history." said Kristie, "And he will be forever." The rest of the Guardians smiled and held Kristie in the air. Kristie was wearing her clothes that looked like Jack's and held her staff in her hand. She smiled. "I am glad to be the Guardian of Fun!" she said, "And the Guardian of Fun is me!" She then was let down. "Let's go see the kids, shall we, Guardians?" exclaimed Kristie. And the Guardians headed off to see the kids.

Next volume- Volume 3: Enter Merricup! Or...Hiccstrid?

After that- Volume 4: Brittany Horrendus Haddock!

More coming soon! 


End file.
